Pararará!
by Aome Hideyuki
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a HINAKO TAKANAGA. Souichi x Morinaga Canción: Kilómetros de Los Caligaris


**_Damas y niños y caballeros tengan ustedes muy pero muy buenas noches_**

Hola! Espero la estén pasando bien

 ** _Sean bienvenidos al mundo de la música_**

Me gusta mucho escuchar música, espero que esta sea de su agrado

 ** _El circo y la alegría_**

 ** _Desde Córdoba Capital_**

Soy del Edo.México, les mando un saludo.

Sin más, disfrutenlo.

 ** _Después de tantos kilometros recorridos_**

 ** _llegan_**

(Morinaga y Souichi en un nuevo fannfic)

 ** _LOS CALIGARIS_**

 ** _Cada vez que pienso_**

 ** _y me doy cuenta donde_**

 ** _estoy, entiendo menos._**

"Maldito Morinaga, por tú culpa ahora estoy en este tren"

 ** _Nunca supe bien por qué_**

 ** _ni en que momento_**

 ** _me empezó a ganar a mí este sentimiento._**

"Aún después de estos años en que llevamos siendo amigos, me sigo preguntando el porqué me siento tan vacío cuando no estás a mi lado"

 ** _Tan buenos momentos_**

 ** _tanto andar como el Quijote contra del viento._**

"Con tantos momentos en los que me tienes abrazado, susurras palabras tan cursis y vergonzosas o cuando me chatajeas para hacer cosas desagradables"

 ** _Tanto miedo de vivir en la aventura_**

 ** _de tratar de ser feliz con mi locura_**

"Mi sueño siempre había sido aislarme de las personas, cuidar a mis hermanos y pasandomela en mi querido laboratorio haciendo investigaciones"

 ** _Tantos amigos tantas cervezas_**

Al pasar los meses de que te fuiste a trabajar a la farmacéutica, mis ayudantes me invitaban a pasar la noche en pequeñas reuniones

 ** _tantos bagartos tantas princesas_**

 ** _Las razones que me hacen aguantar_**

"En ellas conocí tantas mujeres con tanto maquillaje y voz chillona; ninguna llamó mi atención, además de ver que hay homos desgradables que gritan al mundo que lo son. Aún me sorprende como logras mantener tú postura de hombre siendo gay sin afeminarte "

 ** _Tantos kilómetros_**

"Cansado de estar así, sin nada que hacer, sin mi amigo durante un tiempo, tomé una decisión."

 ** _YO recorrí por vos_**

 ** _será que todavía me haces feliz_**

"Cuando estoy solo en mi pequeño sillón, me pongo a charlar contigo en mi mente, te cuento mi día, los problemas del laboratorio; hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que hago y me avergüenzo de mis actos, pero al instante me lleno de nostalgia"

 ** _hay tantas cosas que se pueden complicar_**

"Y ahora estoy aquí en el tren, temiendo sí quieras verme en tú día especial, tal vez estés con tus nuevos amigos o tengas esa cara triste por esa pelea que tuvimos antes de que marcharas"

 ** _Pero antes muerto que dejar de soñar._**

"Sin embargo, no me rendiré, porque ya desperdicié mi dinero en ello y espero que seas agradecido conmigo maldito homo"

 ** _Sí sigo comienzo pizza_**

 ** _me voy a transformar en tortuga ninja_**

"Extraño tú comida laboriosa y deliciosa, estoy cansado de comer pizza y comida rápida,me siento asqueado ninguna le llega a tú sazón "

 ** _Lo mismo son diez mil que poca gente;_** ** _lo importante es transmitir lo que se siente._**

"No quiero que nadie sepa acerca de esto, sólo tú, eres la única excepción en mi vida"

 ** _Tantos comentarios_**

 ** _tantas vueltas que se dan_**

 ** _tanto escenario_**

"Aunque Kanako se da el lujo de decir cualquier fechoría acerca de mi repentina decisión, mi padre y Tomoe creen que es lo mejor para mí."

 ** _Tantas cosas salen mal pero se aguantan_**

Peleas, golpes, rabietas, es lo que hay en nuestra amistad y la atesoras tanto que me sorprende tener a alguien como tú en mi vida

 ** _es mejor hacerlo mal que no hacer nada_**

"Isogai me hizo entrar en Razón, después de aquella pelea y el descenso en mi salud."

 ** _Sólo se aprende metiendo la pata_**

"Pero sabes que yo no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, por eso siempre comento errores y es cuando tú cara triste aparece hasta atormentarme en mis sueños"

 ** _tanto laburo tan poca plata_**

Viajé sin mucho dinero, pero también con una gran determinación.

 ** _Que hay gente que nunca va a entender porqué_**

Mis asistentes estaban muy tristes, siendo un gruñón y un tirano aún así se enfatizaron conmigo

 ** _Tantos kilometros_**

 ** _yo recorrí por vos_**

-Maldición aquí debo bajar!-. es difícil cargar la maleta con mi mochila

 ** _será que todavía me hace feliz_**

Tendré que tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo. Debo salir rápido.

-Taxi! Llevame a esta dirección-. Extendí aquel papel que me dejaste antes de irte, mantenía guardado para no perder tú dirección.

 ** _Hay tantas cosas que se pueden complicar_**

Lo único complicado en mi vida es mi inexperta forma de comunicación contigo

 ** _Pero antes muerto que dejar de soñar_**

-Sr. Aquí es, esta es la dirección-.

-Gracias, cobrese-.

Es un bonito edificio, siento que mis piernas tiemblan al subir las escaleras

 ** _Pero antes muerto que dejar de soñar_**.

-Morinaga!-. Creo que no estoy tocando lo suficientemente fuerte la puerta o tal vez salió, es sábado a deber salido con sus amigos a celebrar.

-Moringa, abreme!- "por favor abreme no me dejes afuera". No podía con esa idea, quería estar con él en este día. "Maldición! Tuve que recargarme en la puerta.

Ooh! Se oyen pasos.

-Estúpido Morinaga, abreme!-.

-Senpai, ¿enserio es Senpai? ¿qué haces aquí ?-.

Tú cara de felicidad es deslumbrante, hace que me de avergüenza.

Recibir un cálido abrazo tuyo reconforta hasta mi médula, tú voz resuena hasta mi oído interno, mis manos sudan, siento algo en mi estómago no algo malo pero es incómodo, así concluyendo en mis fuertes latidos.

-Sí soy yo idiota, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?-. No sé de qué hablar, se me dificulta hablar, tengo la mente en blanco.

-Estaba durmiendo, salí temprano del trabajo-.

-Que son esos modales con tu Senpai,

¿Me vas a dejar esperando aquí afuera como tonto o me dejaras pasar? Eh?!.

-Perdón, estoy emocionado nunca pensé en que llegaría, pase!-.

 ** _Parararará pararará pararararararararará_**

-Kanako y Matsuda te mandaron un regalo-. "Espero no haberlo aplastado" pensaba Souichi, debido a la gran carga en sus manos.

-Woa! Es un pastel de fresas, se acordaron de mi cumpleaños-. Morinaga no podía contener sus lágrimas, epezaban a caer una a una mojando así su panatalon y manos

-No llores, no es para tanto-. Souichi trataba de calmarlo, no tenía mucha suerte con ello, pero esas lágrimas aún siendo de felicidad no le gustaba que salieran de su "amigo"

-Es que aún sin ser mi familia me tratan como a un integrante de ella-. Morinaga no tuvo a una familia tan amorosa además de sufrir esos años estando separado de la él. Los seguía queriendo pero no se iguala a la familia de su amado.

-Siempre serás de nuestra familia, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, si estamos lejos o cercanos, peleados, no importa las circunstancias, tú siempre serás mi familia y yo la tuya.

-Gracias Senpai! Gracias, Gracias-. Decía el joven Morinaga, moqueando pero mostrando en sus ojos y en su cara la mayor felicidad experimentada, el día que pensó que lo pasaría solo se convirtió en el día más FELÍZ.

-Tal vez no es algo caro, no tengo tanto siento como para derrocharlo en un lujoso regalo, pero aquí wayá,tomó tu regalo- extendiendo su mano Souichi, le entregó una pequeña cartera de color negro-azulado en combinación con un color verde esmeralda, algo nuevo de ver en una cartera pues no había tal combinación en el mercado.

-Senpai me dió un regalo! Lo atesoraré por siempre. Incluso tiene una foto de nosotros dentro de ella. Gracias.

Quien la tomó Senpai?-. No dejaba de llorar era un sentimiento llegando uno a uno y hablando por él. Se inundaba de felicidad.

-Kanako, antes de que nuestra casa de incendiara, la tomó con su teléfono, la imprimió y me la dio-.

-Senpai, Te amo-.

-Souichi te amo, te amo te amo demasiado, puedo decirte una gran cantidad de enciclopedias completas de palabras de amor y aún así no llegan a expresar lo que siento, no quiero dejarte, ni que tu me dejes, espero terminar a tu lado en este mundo, rencarnar en otra vida y seguir juntos. Así y nunca separarnos a pesar de muestras diferencias.

Sé que no te es fácil aceptar esto o siquiera comprender lo que tenemos pero con tus hechos me demuestras lo mucho que me quieres y aprecias. Aguantar mi actitud infantil y celosa que tengo no es fácil ni para mí, sin embargo, no me has dejado en estos años y eso hace a no rendirme aunque me cueste mi vida.

Te enamoraré hasta que nuestros pasos estén al mismo nivel, lo seguiré haciendo y Te llevaré al cielo con mis palabras hasta los confines del infierno del éxtasis y placer.

Te haré desearme como lo hago yo.

Incluso si me llevo toda vida e incluso otra.

Te amo y nunca lo olvides-. Terminando por robarle un beso a Souichi, uno lujurioso lleno de deseo ansiando tenerse para disfrutarse.

Sus lenguas sentían la cavidad bucal del otro, sus lenguas no danzaban ellas luchaban por tener el mayor tiempo en la boca del otro.

Si manos se recorrían, algo torpes o inexpertas el caso de Souichi.

-Mori..-.

\- Morinaga... El pastel-. No podía formular sus palabras no poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero aún le quedaba un poco de cordura.

-Hay que comerlo y después seguiremos en mi habitación-. Terminando dándole un beso a un excitado y ruborizado Souichi.

Pensaba en segurir pero no quería dejar de lado el regalo de casi su pequeña hermana a un lado. Prefirió sentarse al frente de su Senpai

-Felíz cumpleaños Morinaga!-. Sí, esa vista se la guardaría por siempre Morinaga, el amor de su vida, su tirano dándole un regalo y un pastel, disfrutando como unos recién casados.

El día en que no celebran sólo el cumpleaños de Morinaga sino incluso de ...

 ** _(Y nos despedimos hasta la proxima,_**

-Senpai va a vivir aquí conmigo?-.

-No sé si quieres pero conseguí un puesto en la misma farmacéutica que tú.

Ya no me digas Senpai, ya no lo soy, cuando entre al trabajo tu vas a ser mi Senpai así que vete acostumbrando.

No hay que hablar de trabajo, terminemos el pastel-.

-Quieres seguir donde lo dejamos ¿verdad?

-Cállate maldito homo, o pasarás la noche en el sillón de la sala-.

-No importa, TE AMO SOUICHI -.

-Maldito tonto-.

...

 ** _continuamos nuestro viaje que nos llevará a quien sabe donde_**

Espero haberlo hecho bien y de su agrado

 ** _Muchas gracias y hasta pronto)_**

Muchas gracias por leerlo y perdón por no subirlo el día de cumpleaños de Morinaga.

 ** _Pararará parararará pararara ra rara ra ra_**

Ojalá les guste la canción tanto como a mí, no soy la mejor escritora pero lo escribí con amor

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
